The Tree
by Cai-the-potato
Summary: One shot based off the tree setting Huey and Jazz figuring out that she wants more than being best friends and doing new things *smut well almost
1. chapter 1

(A/N) What up yo it's cai-the-potato and before I start I'm going to ask you guys to read my story Pay What You Owe it's going to get pretty intense in these next chapters so go get caught up anyway This is a one-shot Huey and Jazz only based off them going into high school and hormones and shit so enjoy B.

* * *

*RING *RING

"She will be right down Huey come in" said a frail Sarah DuBois, she had picked up Breast Cancer and had been going downhill ever since everyone was praying for her to get better but it didn't look too good for her.

"Tell me Do you love my Daughter Huey Freeman" Sarah said smiling weakly putting her hand over his.

"Love is something that has to do with emotions and I'm not too keen on showing those but one thing I do know Jazmine is the only girl who can break my walls down, make me smile or laugh, make me forget about my horrible past and my parent's death for a minute or two so you tell me"

He said scowling as usual then getting up to hug Sarah as Jazmine came down the stairs wearing a skirt and a pink matching shirt.

"Now honey make sure you follow the road rules and come back by eight o'clock sharp" Tom said walking up to Huey.

Then he whispered something or he thought he did into Huey's ear.

"Please don't get her pregnant we all know you like her and all but please resist your urges" Tom said plainly.

"DAD STOP IT HUEY DOES NOT LIKE ME LIKE THAT!" She said and blushed pulling a smirking Huey out the door and closed it behind her.

Tom persuaded Ed Wuncler Sr. To let Jamzine take her driving test early, if she got a perfect score she could get her license before she turned 16.

She got a One hundred on the Multiple choice, The Written portion, and the driving test.

So, Sarah and Tom decided since she did well they would buy her a car right away rather than wait and have her forget the information so they bought her a used Nissan Altima and had it resprayed pink how she liked it.

"So where do you want to go best friend?" She said while she put on her seatbelt and checked her mirrors.

"The usual" he said smirking.

"Huey Freeman we have the freedom to be with each other and do things until eight and you want to go sit under a tree and talk" she said slightly annoyed.

"Well what kind of stuff do you want to do to each other than jazmine?" He said trying to get a reaction out of her.

He was successful because she blushed mad hard

"well I don't know but I don't want to just talk I want to do fun stuff like Cindy or Veronica do"

He turned and stared at her before speaking

"you do know that Cindy has sexual intercourse with my brother every time I leave the house and Veronica sleeps around with men, right?"

"Okay I don't want to sleep around with men, I want to sleep with you" she squeaked out.

"Well you got me until eight so what "fun stuff" can we do?" She said using air quotes for what she had said before.

"I don't know Huey touch me and we'll see where it goes" she said trying to sound confident.

"Okay I will" he said shrugging.

"Really" she cooed smiling.

"Yup at the hill now let's go" he said smirking.

"She shot him a look and put her a car in drive heading the short distance up the street to the Hill.

The hill was well the hill the only that changed was the tree's height from when they were kids and the leaves coming and going.

They got out and stood looking down at Woodcrest it was on 7:30pm so they had 30 minutes to do what she wanted.

"Well I'm waiting Huey going to make a move or what "she said looking at him with her emerald eyes.

He just sat down under the tree staring off into the darkness before he spoke "Come over here and sit down"

She walked over and sat down next to him much to his surprise.

"No jazmine sit down right here" he said pointing to his lap.

She got up and flattened her skirt to her butt before sitting on his lap.

He let out a barely audible moan but she caught it making her blush a little.

"Now what?" Was all she said feeling his member harden under the thin layer of fabric she was wearing.

"mmmm" she matched his earlier moan when she felt him bulge under her once more but he didn't say anything about it.

"Well I can kiss you, umm I could hug you we have so many options" he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"You want me to ask Freeman?" She said getting up and turning around her chest now facing him.

Before she started speaking again he did both he hugged her waist close to his and kissed her.

She deepened it and their tongues starting swirling around each other.

" I think I like you Freeman Actually Love you" she said blushing and laying on his chest.

"I like you too actually I love you I always have even though I treated you bad in the beginning which I do apologize for Jazmine see I just wanted to make sure you were ready to become involved in my life and you are more than ready and even though we are only fifteen I know that I'm ready to be in your life forever if you allow me to be in yours" he said kissing her cheek.

"I've always wanted this to happen I must be dreaming cause Huey Percival Freeman apologized and showed emotion in the span of fifteen minutes" she said chuckling returning the kiss.

"I love You Huey and I want you in both ways" she whispered into his ear which made his face blush.

"What do you mean by that j-j-jazmine" he stumbled over his words as she started to straddled him.

"I mean I want to be your Girlfriend and I want you to take me right now at this Tree" she said seductively while licking his face playfully.

He couldn't take it anymore, he lifted up her skirt a little causing her to blush and rubbed her thighs a bit before sliding her skirt up a bit more and running a finger over her drenched vagina in her now transparent Pikachu Panties.

"Really Pikachu" he said chuckling.

"Yes, Pikachu now are you go-gonna pu-punish me Huey" she said moaning in between words from his actions.

"Mmhmmm" he said lifting her up to slide off her skirt and panties.

Now she was half naked only a shirt and bra covering the rest of her body.

Now it's your turn she said fumbling with his belt buckle.

He started coming out of his shell a little being Riley kind of forced him to start wearing "fye nigga shit" more than his usual attire.

So, he had on some joggers, the belt was a Ferragamo big buckle, a Supreme shirt with matching Hoodie, and some Black and Red Jordan one's.

"You just push that and it comes in loose" he said helping a now frustrated Jazmine.

"Your old belt wasn't so complicated" she said finally undoing and sliding off his pants a little.

"How do you know?' he said his eyebrow going up.

"Well... I might have tried on some of your clothes waiting for you to finish showering one time" she said blushing ducking her head in her hands.

He chuckled and slid his pants all the way off his body throwing them into the neat pile of clothing he had created.

She then slid down his boxers squinting a little because she had never seen a actual penis before just some Veronica had showed her under a an album on her phone called "Body Count"

When the boxers were all the way off she stopped squinting, and started to gasp.

"Huey that cannot fit inside of me I'm sure of it" she said her hand covering her mouth a little.

He chuckled a little then started full on laughing something he hadn't done in a while.

"You'll be okay jazmine I promise" he said kissing the hand covering her mouth.

"You sure about that that's at least 6 inches Huey" she said in a serious but seductive tone.

"I promise and we as Revolutionaries don't lie" she said stoic.

He picked her up and let her get comfortable and just as he positioned himself he was interrupted by none other than Uncle Ruckus No relation of course.

He pretty much does every job in Woodcrest so he was also a security guard for the Lower park area the category which the tree fell into.

"Hey..Hey What the hell are you doing ova dere' put Cha clothes back on little niggas!" he said half covering his eyes.

"I bet ya little tree monkey ass forced her this Mullato to get naked all ova you yup typical ass nigga" he said putting his bright flashlight on Huey.

Then he pointed his flashlight at Jazmine who covered her area and winced at the bright light.

"Why little Half-and-Half why would you let that monkey put his monkey nigga dick inside yo sweet 50% white vagina" he said sweat starting to pour down his face as he said that.

"Ruckus you tell anyone about this I will kill you myself then get you out from hell and Kill you again!" Huey said sternly fully dressed.

"I ain't scared of you little Nigga remember I know the ancient art o-" he was cut off when Huey punched him in his nose a loud crack being heard, breaking it.

He walked over to a blushing Jazmine who was now also fully dressed and kind of disgusted that her bus driver, Car washer, and more had seen her naked.

"Fuck...I need back up I repeat I need back up I caught two-" he said blood gushing out his nose as he spoke he didn't finish before Huey split the walkie-talkie in half with a ninja star and kicked Ruckus in the head causing him to go to sleep.

"Let's go Jazmine it's 7:53pm anyway we can finish some other time if you want?" he said shrugging and smirking.

"Ummm... of course I want to finish but not here" she said following behind him chuckling.

They got in the car and sang along to wet dreams which was ironic because Huey was sure he was gonna have one tonight, jazmine thinking the same.

They arrived back at her house at 7:58pm and sat on her porch making short conversation before knocking letting Tom know they were outside.

"You got one-minute Jazmine" he said stirring something in a pot wearing his "Best Dad Ever" apron Jazmine bought him last Christmas.

"Okay Daddy" she cooed her normal happy self a light blush still evident bon her face.

The door closed behind Tom and her minute was ticking down as she started talking to her new boyfriend again.

"You know I Love you right Huey" she said kissing him which he deepened their tongue's starting to fight for dominance again.

He broke it and said "I know you do Jazmine and I love you too, I always will see you tomorrow" he said picking her up still holding her hands and hugged and kissed her good-bye.

He walked off her porch and she waved him goodbye even though his back already turned he waved back.

He arrived to his own porch after a short walk preoccupied by Riley and Cindy on the porch swing just looking up at him and cracking up.

"What's so funny?" He said scowling.

"Yo' ass finally got with Fake Mariah Carey oh and Ruckus's partner came over here with a knocked-out ruckus on the back if his golf cart and told Granddad what happened he waiting on you inside" Riley said snickering.

"Finally got with my best friend my nigga" Cindy said half hugging him before he pushed her off and walked inside.

"I'm not your Nigga and your white" he said before opening the door.

"Fuck you Mc-Hater!" she said before the door closed

"BOOOOOOYYYY!" Granddad said holding his tattered beating belt.

"It's gonna be a long night" Huey said to himself as he surrendered and walked over to granddad.

* * *

(A/N) If I didn't say this before this is a one-shot maybe I will expand it if you guys enjoyed it but then my other story would be kind of slow with updating cause I'm doing both I literally wrote this because I was bored no funny shit I hope you enjoyed it and it made you laugh a little I'm out son.


	2. Short chapter

(A/N) Wasn't gonna do another chapter for this story but hey there's no fun in that so here it goes people reviwes are oxegyn and you don't want me to die do you :-(

Go read stuck in the house by yours truly.

Huey woke up at six in the morning like everyday since he moved to Woodcrest made himself some sugar free black coffee and cut on MSNBC to watch a debate between two women who wanted to prove their points.

Granddad got him really good with the belt on his arm as he made a run for it the night before so he had a swelling spot right on his bicep.

He finished his coffee and sat at the dining room table silently going over his plans for the day before jazmine came knocking at the door.

Granddad came racing down the stairs an empty orange juice cup in his hand as he opened the door before his grandson.

"Hello cutie pie come right in" He said ushering her into the warm house with his usual smile plastered wide on his face.

"I actually wanted to talk to both of you and it yesterday" he said his whole demeanor changing rapidly.

Huey took jazmine by the hand and they sat on the couch her on his lap.

"I wanted to know when did this happen, have y'all been sneaking around already?" Granddad asked looking quite curious.

"No, It also didn't come out of the blue we've had feelings for each other I kept them buried for personal reasons and her well she can tell you" Huey said rubbing Jazmine's shoulder lightly.

"I for one have always wanted this to happen since you first got here actually" jazmine said hiding her blush on his shoulder.

"Oh, well you guys still shouldn't be going around just having sex in the park so how should I punish both of you" Granddad asked pouring himself some more juice before placing the carton back into the refrigerator.

"Gee I don't know Granddad what's the worst possible thing you have in mind?" Huey asked rolling his eyes.

"Alright boy since you wanna be smart you can't go to Jazmine's house and she can't come over here for a week starting tomorrow" he said smirking at the pair who sat on the couch silent.

Then in unison they busted out laughing "A week that's literally nothing Granddad" Huey said before wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"Alright that's what you think when you need someone to talk to about your parents or homework" he said pointing to jazmine.

"Or you need someone to talk to about riots and black history" he said pointing to Huey.

"You'll see just how hard it is" And with that he left back up to his stairs only turning back to the pair to tell them.

"Remember what I said starting tomorrow no contact you here?" He said before he went to his room, the door closing softly.

"We can handle this jazz we've been pushing these feelings away for the longest what's one week gonna do?" Huey asked kissing her cheek.

"I don't know Huey he's right my day is planned around coming over here and hanging out with you even if you don't enjoy it" she said chuckling a little before kissing his cheek as well.

"Hey Huey since we are gonna be separated for a week" Jazmine said earning his attention.

"Go on" he said staring at her emerald eyes.

"And I know you have sexual urges cause God I know I do" she said seductively inching closer to him.

"Y-Yeah where is this going" he said his voice cracking as be shuddered from her voice.

"I want you to take me right here right now" she said licking his face..

"Unless you're scared Freeman" she said smirking.

An hour and a scared Riley Later the deed was done and it was the best feeling well ever.

"That was the best moment of my life" jazmine said her hand running up Huey's still bare chest.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could move like that jazz" he said smiling as she blushed and hit him lightly.

They stayed rapped up like that until Mr.Dubois came screaming everyone's ear off about unsafe sex and his daughters precious innocence being destroyed by list and sexual desire.

"Dad it's not that serious I wanted to have sex with Huey and It was bound to happen you should be happy for me" jazmine said pouting in the back seat of her dad's car.

"Happy for you" He scoffed "I'm happy when you get a good grade on a test or bake a cake having sex with the boy next door without my permission DOSEN'T make me happy jazmine" he said before pulling into the driveway and turning to her.

"You're really starting to let me down jazz your mother is going down hill and I need someone to lean on so please just don't do this anymore" he said irritated before stepping out of the car and into the house.

"Sarah are you here?" He asked placing his jacket on the Island in the kitchen entrance.

Sarah was on the floor her face blue from lack of oxegyn and the food she was making on the stove caught fire.

"Jazmine call 911!" He screamed frantically as he put the fire out and pulled his wife close to his body.

"911 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher asked a scared jazmine.

"My mom she had Cancer and she's all blue and unresponsive we need help" she replied screaming into the earpiece.

"Alright an ambulance is on the way but know you will be charged for the service.

What kind of dumb ass would charge someone for something like that when they could have just lost a loved one and had more important things on their hands..

"That's fine just hurry up we're running out of time". She said hanging up the phone.

Moments later and ambulance came followed by most of the nosy community wanting to see what was going on at the DuBois residence.

"Sir, your wife has passed the cancer spread in her body she had what we call a malignant tumor I'm sorry for your loss" The medical examiner said placing a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Pack your bags jazmine we're leaving Woodcrest" He said walking away from the scene in shock from what just happened.

"Dad we can't just leave Woodcrest I was born her plus I lived here my whole life.

"I said let's go" he said not paying her any mind.

"What about Huey and Riley and-

He cut her off "I don't give a fuck about Dumbass Huey or that nigglet brother of his do what I say or get your shit out of my house and be your own adult.

Jazmine was dumbfounded by what he just said "alright I will and fuck you too Dad you don't even give him a chance he's a really good guy and he can protect me unlike your wimpy ass" she said before she got slapped.

She stood there in shock palming her face where she got slapped seconds before.

"What was that about being wimpy?" He asked smirking at her ready to hit her again but he was stopped.

"I came by to share my condolences but it looks like I'm gonna have to beat some ass instead" Huey said his jaw clenching as did his fist.

He ran up to Tom and released a full fury of punches to his caramel colored face causing blood to pour out his nose and his eyes to swell.

"Hit her again and you will die and I mean that" he said before he helped jazmine pack her clothes and leave her house for the last time.

"Thank you Huey but what about granddad" she asked snuggling her warm face against his muscular arm.

"I'm sure he'll like plus we have like a den area for you if he wants us to be separated" He said focusing on his house in the distance.

"I can't believe he hit me" she squeaked out rubbing her face once more..

"Yeah..Me either" he said turning the nob to his door and letting her in.

(A/N) I know the chapter was weird af with all types of errors and shit but I felt obligated to wrote something since I took it off completed for about a week now.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter's coming soon if everyone is till interested leave a comment with come idea's wooooooooo lml


End file.
